1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to gynecologic pharmacology. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for the management of dysmenorrhea by administering a progestational hormone in an effective amount to the uterus of an animal afflicted with dysmenorrhea.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Dysmenorrhea is clinically the presence of uterine cramps occurring prior to, coincident with the onset, or during menstruation. It is one of the most common gynecological complaints and it represents a major cause of lost school and working days. Premenstrual cramps alone are responsible in industry for up to 43 percent of absentee days per month per 100 women. At present, no effective treatment has been devised by the prior art for women suffering with dysmenorrhea other than mild analgesia, or simply to make the best of their situation as "part of the woman's lot". The prior art has administered low doses of progesterone over a prolonged period of time locally to the uterus for fertility control, Scommegna, A., et al, Obst. and Gynec., Vol. 43, No. 5, pages 769 to 779, 1974 , and it has administered progestin from intrauterine devices to minimize contractility thereby lessening the expulsion rate of intrauterine devices, Doyle, et al, Am. J. Obst. & Gynec., Vol. 101, No. 4, pages 564 to 568, 1968 and British Pat. No. 1,318,554, but it has not administered progestational steroids to the uterus for the management of dysmenorrhea. In view of the above presentation, it becomes immediately apparent that a critical need exists for a method useful for the management of dysmenorrhea, and if such a method were made available, it would represent a valuable contribution to the useful medical arts.